Broken trust
by fairytalelovr
Summary: Set post 3x19. SPOILERS. Henry talks to Emma about what happened earlier in the day regarding a certain pirate.
1. Chapter 1

It's only when her mother is wheeled away, her father following quickly, that Emma allows herself time to think back on they day's event. Once again her trust had been betrayed. She threw herself into one of the chairs in the waiting room and got lost in thought until Henry sat by her side. He looked at her curiously "Why are you so worried? Shouldn't you be excited?"

She chuckled, wishing she was as innocent as her son. "It's not about your soon-to-be uncle or aunt, kid."

"So it's about Killian? Or should I call him Hook now? Is his name even really Killian?"

"Yes. I mean, yes, his name is Killian. But I don't want you around him so much anymore."

"Why? He did just save my life."

"He was trying to ship you out of Storybrooke!"

Henry blushed. "Actually I think he was just trying to delay me. Or make sure I wasn't alone." Emma raised an eyebrow and he blushed even further "He caught me while I was trying to get into your bug. Tried telling me one lesson was not enough for me to drive to New York by myself. And he did protect me. He told me to run, that he'd hold the monkeys back. Considering he didn't have his sword or his hook, I'd say he was..."

"Don't, Henry. And regardless of the circumstances..."

"Mom, seriously? You can't be doubting his motives."

"He lied to me!"

"Did he? Or did he just not tell you? And why? Because from what I heard as soon as Zelena let the cat out of the bag he explained it to you. Why didn't he tell you before?"

"Henry, this is not the point-"

"I think this is actually the point, mom. I know you. You wouldn't have left me with him if you didn't trust him, and you asked him to babysit more than once. Besides, it's beyond obvious he's completely in love with you." Emma felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I think you should at least talk to him. Give him the chance to explain. If you don't think his motives were good enough, then I'll never speak of it again." His face went completely solemn after that, as if actually making a vow.

Emma bit her lower lip deep in thought. Why, indeed, had he not told her? She remembered how he'd been behaving weirdly the past two days, not coming to dinner even when she invited him, not laughing at her jokes, not flirting back, probably not even noticing when she flirted... _It's a long story. Too long for now._ Henry was right. He hadn't lied. He had gone as far as saying there was something wrong. A suspicion started to arise within her bringing dread to the pit of her stomach. And suddenly she just needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Huge thank you for everyone that read and specially for those who reviewed/favorited/followed this. I know this is short but it was the only way I could upload something tonight. I do intend on continuing this story.**

* * *

Telling Henry she'd be back soon - and ignoring his knowing smirk - she left the hospital. Letting her feet drag her to Granny's sitting room. He was there, slumped into one of the armchairs, nursing his flask while staring blankly into the fire. She walked into the room, startling him. "Why didn't you tell me Zelena had cursed you?"

He took another sip and looked away. "I told her I would. And she said that if I indeed told you then she'd kill your entire family, starting with Henry. I didn't want to take the risk. I _couldn't_ take that risk."

Emma felt guilt flood her. Henry had been right. As usual. She should've guessed something was wrong the night he didn't join them in Granny's. When he didn't laugh at her jokes. "What else happened?" He was still avoiding her eyes so she sat on the coffee table in front of him, pulling his chin to force him to look at her "Killian. Tell me. Please."

He closed his eyes for a second before staring into hers with a sigh "She pretended to be Ariel. That is a long and irrelevant story. But while playing the mermaid she got me to swear on your name that I still believe in love." She flushed bright red with the implications "She then puffed back to herself and cursed me. Threatened to kill you if I told you instead of just kissing you. But I deduced that if she _could_ kill you, then she wouldn't even bother to take your magic. So she said that if I didn't kiss you and therefore removed your magic or if I told you about it she'd kill your family." He sighed again "I've been trying to look for a way around it, but..."

Emma took her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Henry said you found him trying to steal my bug."

He held onto her hand, as if it was his life line. "Zelena had Rumplestiltskin kidnap me this morning. She said that if I didn't kiss you before you sibling was born then she'd have no choice but to start killing your family. And the first one would be Henry. When I met him outside Granny's, he was trying to get into your car, to ran away back to New York. So I… I _know_ Henry's life will always be your choice, Emma, but I… damned Witch, I figured it'd kill two birds with one stone. It'd take Henry away from this mess and give me – give you – time to defeat Zelena. Besides, the lad was already escaping. I was just trying to make sure he'd be safe doing it."

Emma's heart warmed at the though of him wanting to keep Henry safe, but before she could think of a response her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it with her free hand, not letting go of his. It was a text from Regina. "We have to go to the hospital. Regina is getting antsy. Zelena is probably on her way." She used their still tangled hands to pull him to his feet. "No more hiding things from me, ok? I _need_ to trust you, Killian. I need to know you have my back."

He nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against her hand and making shivers go up her spine. "The last thing I'd do is hurt you."

Their eyes locked again, green on blue, and Emma felt the already familiar magnetic pull drawing them closer together. His declaration fresh and clear in her mind, his feelings undeniable. And suddenly she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She didn't want to hold herself back anymore. This was a man that kept coming back for her, that risked everything for her and her family, in multiple occasions. And to this day he was the only person in her whole life – with the exception of her son – who had never lied to her. Her mind shut down for a moment and she stepped closer.

Killian's eyes widened in terror and he stepped backwards immediately, making her blush. "I'm cursed, Emma. And I refuse to give in to Zelena's plans, no matter how much I want to."

Her phone buzzed again, another message from Regina, and she turned to leave, cursing the Witch in her mind. She stopped at the door when she realized he was still by the couch, seeming to be debating whether he should follow or not. Emma curved one of the side of her mouth in as much of a smile as she could. "It's kind of hard to have my back if I'm across town." Killian smiled back, putting his flask away and crossing the sitting room. She took his hand again and his smile only grew. "We're a team, got it?"

He nodded. "I'll never doubt that again." His voice carried so much promise and, for the first time in well over a decade, Emma felt light and relieved because she had someone she could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. I hope you enjoyed this short thing to tide us up until tomorrow. **

Emma was halfway to the hospital when her car was hoisted in the air and thrown back. She barely had time to register what was happening before they hit the asphalt hard upside down and she felt darkness descending over her, hard as she tried to remain alert. Her right hand had been entwined with Killian's – they seemed to be unwilling to be apart now that they'd found their way together – and the last thing she felt before she lost consciousness was his viselike grip.

When she woke up Emma could feel the hard and cold pavement behind her back, Ruby hovering over her. She tried to sit up, her mind fuzzy, looking around for Killian, when the force of an explosion threw her back against the ground, the waitress loosing her balance and falling on top of her.

Trying to regain her breath and her bearings, Emma looked around and saw Killian grumbling a few feet away. She breathed a sigh of relief when their eyes locked and she saw he was fine. "What…" she asked Ruby, who was helping her sit up against the store wall "What happened?" A crowd was forming around them, people attracted by the explosion. Emma's chin fell, seeing what was left of her yellow bug in flames.

"I heard the car crashing" Ruby said "so I ran here. People had already called the hospital and I know I shouldn't have moved you, but I could smell the explosion forming. I knew help wouldn't be here in time."

"Thanks." Emma said, trying to move but grimacing in pain. Killian was by her side in a second. She took her hand to her side. "I think I cracked a rib."

Ruby sniffed "I don't smell any blood, so nothing broke skin." she turned to the pirate "Well, except your forehead."

"I'm fine." he said "Can't you heal yourself, Swan?" Emma closed her eyes in concentration but reopened them again after a moment when the sounds of the flying monkeys drew a strong curse from Killian. "We need to find cover" he tried to help her to her feet but it felt like the broken rib was trying to puncture her lung "Emma we can't stay here!"

She clung to his shoulders with one arm and drew her gun with the other hand. But when Killian pulled her up the pain was so much she almost blacked out again, the weapon falling through her fingers. Ruby picked it up and turned back to the monkey. The pirate dragged her into the closest store, limping all the way, and the owner closed the door behind them. "Swan look at me" Killian said, laying her on the floor and cupping her face with his hand "You need to focus. You need to heal yourself."

But the pain was making it hard to. "Too much… it… it hurts…"

"I know. I know it hurts but you need to focus. Emma, Zelena is attacking your family. You need to help them."

Emma took his hand from her face and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them and taking strength from it. A burst of white light enveloped her and when it faded she was completely healed. Sitting up, she extended the fingers of her free hand to his forehead and the small gash closed. They locked eyes, lost in the moment until Emma's phone broke the silence.

After hanging up, she stood up sighing. "Zelena got to the hospital. She took the baby."

Killian got up too. "Then I suggest we go kick her green backside." Outside Emma froze when she saw the still on fire bug. "Sorry, Swan."

"No, it's alright." she turned to him with a smile "I told you, I'm tired of living in the past. I think it's time I got a new car." she took a deep breath to steel herself. "Let's go, then. I think it's high time we get to rain on Zelena's green parade."


End file.
